


73 Questions with Ginny Baker.

by tinybluefishy



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybluefishy/pseuds/tinybluefishy
Summary: Ginny Baker does the Vogue 73 question interview.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	73 Questions with Ginny Baker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fun that start because I was watching Youtube and avoiding my Uni reading.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it.

A hand knocks on a door underneath a sign for the San Diego Padres, the door opens to reveal Ginny Baker, World Series winning Pitcher and the first woman to pitch in the MLB. 

_Hey Ginny, thanks for doing this Vogue 73 question interview!_

No worries this should be fun.

_Ok, so first off what are you doing today?_

Today we are shooting some promos for the upcoming Baseball Season.Come with me.

She takes off walking down the concrete tunnels of the bowel of Petco Park. She’s wearing the traditional brown and gold pinstripe Padre uniform, her curly ponytail poking out the back of a brown cap. 

_On a scale of one to ten how excited are you about life right now?_

I’d say I’m about a 9 things are going really great, I’m having a good time, and the Padres look really good this year

_Describe San Diego in 3 words?_

Sunny, Friendly and Home.

_What’s one thing that people may not know about you?_

That I’m not a morning person, I get up very early to do my morning workouts but it’s not my favourite thing to do but I’m a woman competing in a sport against men, so my early morning workouts are essential. But I love to sleep in during the off season.

_What's one sport other than baseball that you’d love to master?_

Basketball, I loved when I got to play it as a kid but I’m not technically allowed to play it while under contract. So yeah Basketball either that or soccer.

_I saw your dunk video from a few years ago you’re a pretty good basketball player. What did 6 year old Ginny Baker think she would be when she grew up?_

This, a baseball player. I picked up a baseball at 3 years old and from then on my dad and I worked with the goal of being the best player I could be, with the goal to be a MLB player.

_Wow that's amazing, that’s a lot of dedication, speaking of the MLB what’s your favourite thing about playing baseball for a living?_

That I get to play baseball for a living.

_Yes I suppose that’s true, so how fast is your fastball?_

It’s not the fastest in the league, it tops out in the low 90’s, but I have a lot of other pitches in my bag of tricks.

_Like your screwball now, now why do they call it a screwball?_

Because it screws with the batter, and because it breaks in the opposite direction to the way it's thrown.

_And you're the only person throwing it?_

Currently yes, though there have been other pitchers who’ve thrown it over the years like Carl Hubbell, Bobby Castillo and Michael Norris.

_Is it true that your Dad taught you using peaches?_

They were nectarines but yes that is part of how my Pop taught me to throw one was using nectarines, he must have bought out half the county because I threw hundreds of them.

_How many calories do you burn in a day?_

A lot, somewhere between three to five thousand a day. I work hard and eat hard.

_What’s your favourite thing to eat?_

Breakfast, I love a big breakfast after a hard workout. Eggs, bacon, sausage, breakfast burrito, you name it I am there for it.

_And your least?_

Anything with cilantro in it, I can’t stand it, tastes like soap. My teammates have a habit of trying to sneak it into food they give me, I can always tell. It leaves a bad taste in your   
mouth for the rest of the day, so gross.

_So can you cook?_

I can but my husband says it best for our insurance policy if I don’t, I often forget that I’m cooking, there’s been a lot of burnt food in my past, so now I just mostly leave it to my husband, who surprisingly is an incredible cook.

_What's your favourite ice cream flavour?_

I’m a classic girl, can you really go past Cookies and cream, it’s a classic for a reason.

_What’s one skill you wish you had but you don’t?_

Besides the ability to feed myself with risking burning my house down, umm I guess it would be the ability to sit still. To be able to appreciate the moment I’m in when I’m in it, often I find myself looking at what’s next and miss out on what is. But I am trying to get better at it.

_What’s your biggest fear in life?_

Being a Gimmick.

_Window seat or Aisle Seat?_

Window, I travel a lot but still love discovering what you can see from a place window.

_Favourite place in your hometown?_

My childhood home, I bought it off my mum a couple of years back, and it’s just truly home to me.

_Favourite Home Cooked Meal?_

My Mom’s cornbread.

_What moment are you most proud of in your career?_

Winning the World Series and the Golden Glove award in 2018, it was a pretty special year.

_What’s your walk on song?_

‘Girls just wanna have fun’ by Cyndi Lauper, it started as a joke with one of my teammates and now I can’t imagine having it be any other song 

_What are your superstitions?_

I don’t really have any crazy ones, though I did learn the hard way that some things are to be respected for a reason.

_Which one of your teammates is the most superstitious?_

Definitely Livan, he doesn’t appear to be at first but he has all kinds of rituals, so him or our Shortstop Melky who we’re pretty sure didn’t shower throughout our world series campaign.

_What are three things you carry with you at all times?_

My phone, gum and headphones.

_What's your favourite App?_

Instagram

_Do you have a secret hidden talent?_

Yes, I’m a great singer, not professional level or anything but I kill at Karaoke.

_Ok, well that’s something I love to see. So Ginny Baker can you keep a secret?_

Yes, I am very good at keeping secrets, currently my husband really wants to know what I got him for Birthday but I’m not telling him.

_Will you tell me?_

Of course not

_Weirdest fan moment?_

Discovering that men send worn underwear to me, it's really weird and super gross, please stop.

_Ok that's really gross._

I know right. Just don’t do it is my advice and plea.

_Ok, yes, moving away from gross, what’s the best thing about being part of a team?_

That it’s like a built in family, we spend so many hours together, not just playing but traveling, doing promo, meetings, gosh so many meetings. You end up with inside jokes, and shared memories that no one else has. We look out for each other, for me it’s kinda like having 24 brothers.

_And the worst?_

That it’s like having 24 brothers, not everyone always gets along or showers, some days it’s just a lot of sweaty stinky men who tell fart jokes, and yell at video games.

_What's your favourite way to decompress?_

I really struggle with this as I’m terrible at sitting still so things like traditional meditation and that, I’m terrible at. So for me it is yoga and running, moving my body really calms my mind. 

_What’s the most adventurous thing you’ve done in your life?_

This is hard because I am contractually not allowed to do a lot of adventurous things in case I get hurt. But I went parasailing in Fiji on my honeymoon and that was pretty incredible.

_What's your favourite curse word?_

Bullsh*t, it's just so fun to say. I love bullsh*t.

_What’s the best piece of advice you’ve ever received?_

That baseball is just a sliver of life and that I need to put effort into things that make me happy outside of being on the pitcher’s mound. 

_What’s the advice you’d give your teenage self?_

Breathe, and actually look up and realise what you’re doing because it might be hard, but it's pretty incredible.

_What’s your favourite Sports Movie?_

A League of their Own

_That's a great film. How do you take your coffee?_

Intravenously if I could.

_What's the last show you binge watched?_

Ballers, I love the Rock.

_What is one thing from home you always bring on the road?_

My pillow, I’m one of those sad people who travels with their own pillow, which is often Mike’s pillow, don’t tell him, but it helps me sleep on the plane and on long road trips.

_Best meal you’ve ever had?_

Hmmmmm ….. Gnocchi at this place in San Francisco that my former manager Al Luongo introduced me to, according to him it’s the best outside of Italy and we spent the night talking to waiters who knew DiMaggio. It was amazing, and we still go there whenever we can when I’m in town to visit him. 

_Oooh that sounds amazing, will you tell me where that is?_

Not on your life, it’s one of my secret places, I don’t get many of them so I’m keeping this one close to my chest.

_Who’s your best friend in the world?_

Hmmm it’s got to be a tie between Evelyn Sanders and Cara West. Them or my husband.

_What’s one household chore you hate?_

Vacuuming, we have a golden retriever and I swear his hair gets into every nook and cranny of our house when he’s shedding. Vacuuming is a never ending job in our house. But we love Chewie.

_Chewie? Like Star Wars?_

Yes, my husband is a not so closeted Star Wars nerd, one of our first public outings after we got engaged was to a Star Wars Premiere.

A clubbie pulls up in a golf cart, “Ginny, they want you on the field in 5 minutes.”  
She looks at the camera, “Well we better hop on.” the clubbie turns from the driver's seat, Ok, I’ve got a Question for you, besides baseball what's one thing you’d like to be remembered for?

The work I’m doing with young women, particularly young women of colour to keep them engaged in sport throughout their teenage years when most girls will drop out of sport. Exercise should be part of everyone's life, and it should be fun, not a punishment for anything. I believe that there's a form of exercise out there for everyone to enjoy. 

_Wow that must have been fun. So if you weren’t a baseball player what would you be doing?_

Oh, I don’t know a teacher maybe, or a physiotherapist.

_What is the worst injury you’ve ever had?_

When I tore my tendon back in 2016, it was my first serious injury and the first time I had to have surgery.

_If you could have dinner with 3 people living or dead who would it be?_

Michelle Obama, The Rock and my Mom.

_Who’s your style icon?_

Tracee Ellis Ross. I think she has amazing style, she’s bold and has so much fun with fashion way more than I could only dream of. I spend way too much time in this uniform to be considered fashion focused.

_It’s quite a statement that uniform, so if you’re not in cleats and a baseball uniform describe your style?_

Athletic Comfort.

_Most worn item of clothing?_

Nike Leggings.

_Heels or sneakers?_

Sneakers, everyday of the week, heels are only for special occasions, I won’t say I can’t walk in them but let's just say that I definitely prefer not to. 

_How many MLB teams can you name in 10 seconds?_

Padres, Yankees, Diamondbacks, Red Sox, Cubs, Mets, Marlins, Astros, Blue Jays, Nationals, Oakland A's, Dodgers, Cardinals….

_Oop Out of time, you once got into a Beanball War with the Cardinals, what would it feel like if you threw a pitch at me?_

If I meant it, it would hurt.

_Alrighty then, if you could have any superpower what would it be?_

Teleportation would make long road trips and away games so much easier if you could just snap your fingers and be where you need to be. Travel days kill me.

_Wow so this is what standing on the field at Petco Park feels like, it's pretty cool. Oh look it's your husband, former San Diego Padre Catcher and Captain Mike Lawson, Mike do you have a question for Ginny?_

Sure do, Ginny, who did you have a crush on when you were 13? (This is asked with the smile of a man who knows the answer and is really going to enjoy her explaining it)

You know sometimes I hate you Old Man

_Wow, now this is a question that I think really needs answering._

Fine, it was Mike Lawson, does this make you happy, Old Man. Thirteen year old Ginny had a baseball crush on Mike Lawson. Does that make you happy? Oh look at him laughing.

_Wow that’s really cute, so now you're married, Was it love at first sight?_

(Both pause and look at each other, amused)

Definitely not, we had a very professional relationship to begin with, I was a Rookie Pitcher with a lot to learn he was my mentor. It was much later when any kind of romantic feelings came into it. We were very much friends first. We need to leave him here and go take some pictures.

_Oh sure bye Mike thanks for the question. So Ginny what is your most treasured possession?_

The glove that my dad gave to me when I was 17, I still have it and I used it in Game 6 of the World Series in 2018.

_What's the one thing you remember most about that day?_

The noise, the crowd was incredible that day, and celebrating with my teammates.

_How would your teammates describe you?_

Loud, and a Ballplayer.

_What is your best habit?_

I follow through, I’m committed, if I say I’m to do something I do it.

_And your worst?_

I bite my nails.

_Favourite Podcast?_

Michelle Obama’s, I love her.

_What is your favourite Country you’ve been to?_

Fiji, it was incredible.

_What’s one country you can’t wait to go to?_

Japan. 

_After last year's interrupted season what are you looking forward to most in this season?_

Crowds back at the games.

_Best gift you’ve ever received?_

Mike proposed to me using a special copy of his book that he gave me for my birthday so I’d say that’s the best gift I’ve ever received.

_How do you feel about being on the cover of Vogue?_

It’s a real honour, something I never really expected.

_How do you feel about the fact that you are now not the only woman in the MLB?_

Relieved, and excited to see what they are going to do. They’re all so incredibly talented.

_Excellent, Thank you so much for doing Vogue’s 73 random questions. Last question Ginny, how are the Padres going to go this season?_

Oh, Joe we’re going all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Comment and Kudos make my day.


End file.
